the_shadowlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Family that Fights One Another Will Die by the Other (Full Story)
Let me tell you a story of a kingdom that not too many people know about, called the kingdom of Auroras. This kingdom had a king and queen who had three children. Each was a different age. Arora was 16, Spite 15, and Dusk was 12 years old. Spite and Arora fought to see who got to rule, while Dusk left due to being cursed at birth by a rival kingdom to be a hybrid. A hybrid is a combination of 2-4 animals and sometimes humans and insects/arachnids. No one knows what Dusk did when he left, but he did seem to know more about hybrids and how they were wiped out due to a genocide as a result of wizards “doing a good thing”. Wizards kill hybrids because they thought that hybrids were too dangerous to be close to, so they attacked the hybrids. The wizards won the war and took the hybrid’s souls when they killed them so they could not enter the afterlife. Spite and Arora decided to have a little competition to see who could find Dusk first and the winner got to rule. Dusk is getting ingredients to heal an infected wound on someone who had gotten lost off a trail in the Shadowlands. While lost, this person got bitten by a venous fly trap. The Shadowlands is a place where the sun is blocked out by the trees making it a bit tricky to see without a light source, so it makes sense that the injured person got lost. Spite walks right pass Dusk, because he is camouflaged in the scenery. Arora is looking at some of the Shadowlands’ flora. She falls asleep due to the flower’s pollen making humans sleepy. Dusk sees Arora knocked out and counteracts the effect of the pollen with a fowl smelling herb, thus wakening her up. Arora is confused on how such a friendly looking flower could do that. She then looks up and stares at Dusk, who is confused why someone like her is in the Shadowlands. Arora sees that Dusk’s eyes were mostly hidden by the cloak’s cowl. Arora’s facial expression reveals to Dusk that her and Spite are having some sort of competition that has to do with him. Dusk feels like he should try to find a way to prevent his siblings annoying rivalry''.'' Spite retraces the path he took and spots Dusk or someone who looked a lot like Dusk. Spite gets closer to Dusk, yet sees that Arora has already found Dusk. Spite realizes that this means that the kingdoms will be ruled by Arora. Spite out of rage kills Arora right in front Dusk, who seemed to have ran with great fright since he just saw someone die over a title. This might have been a good reason Dusk left the kingdom and felt guilty for Arora’s death. Spite is now kind of regretting his actions a tiny bit, but his feelings are mixed with the joy of victory. Meanwhile, Dusk had gone out of site hoping that he hadn’t been hunted down like an abstract piece of art in a gallery of realistic paintings. I remember it was hard for Spite to find Dusk again due to the plant and animal life being chaotically dangerous for Spite’s armies to search the Shadowlands without receiving scratch or bite marks from the animals or plant life. I don’t know how Dusk disappeared like he didn’t exist, but there were not much info about hybrids and what they could do. Once Spite found Dusk he cornered him, although it seemed like Dusk might have known Spite was following his tracks and was leading him to something. Spite had finally caught Dusk and made it to where Dusk couldn’t escape, like a bird with a broken wing trapped in a cage. I saw how Spite looked at Dusk, like he was the reason Arora died. Spite saw the village that Arora ruled didn’t respect him, so he destroyed it not knowing that some survived. The survivors were going to start a revolution against him and he did not know he made a dangerous enemy who is Blaze. Spite is trying to read Dusk’s expression, which showed a bit of concern for what is coming. The revolution was going through the Shadowlands and saw the critters were a bit more hostile to Spite’s soldiers, so, they could help the revolution take Spite down. One of Spite’s generals told Spite about the revolution getting closer, so Spite dismissed the general. Then he pulled Dusk into an escape route, took out a dagger and stabbed Dusk ten times in the chest. Then the revolution had gotten to the throne room and saw Spite with a smug look as he drew a sword, taking out some of them. Spite died due to being outnumbered, while Dusk saw this as he took his last breath. Spite’s soul went to the netherworld (aka hell), while Dusk’s soul went somewhere I can’t reach. That is how it happened my friend. Is this the End ''or is it just the beginning? '' I felt Dusk didn’t really leave this world. What I didn’t know was that the goddess of reincarnation was watching what had happened and knew Dusk was needed on this world to protect the plants and animals in the Shadowlands. Arora, the goddess of reincarnation made a deal with Dusk to bring him back if he would be the protector of the Shadowlands. Dusk felt he had unresolved issues in this world so he agreed to this deal with Arora. He had always been protective of every living thing in the Shadowlands. Dusk used his invisibility to disappear from sight. I never saw him again but felt his presence when I walked through the Shadowlands. https://the-shadowlands.wikia.com/wiki/A_Dusky_Night_(Full_Story) what do you think of the prequel? Epic Not the best AWESOME Category:Prequel